<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not-So-Spooky Movie Night by AprilLilypegasi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036786">Not-So-Spooky Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi'>AprilLilypegasi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018, horror movies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The following hours absolutely drag for Logan as the clock ticks ever closer to the time the movie night will begin. It’s not like he dislikes horror movies. Oh, no. He enjoys watching them and critiquing the realism of the effects the movie has.</p><p>But even despite knowing that it’s fake and it’s all staged acting, Logan finds it hard not to be afraid of them. Whenever he watches a horror movie, it leaves him jumpy and unable to calm down, so he prefers to just avoid them altogether. However, tonight… That’s not going to be possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not-So-Spooky Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's the next installment in my Spooky Month 2018 Repost ^^ This was originally posted on Tumblr on October 16th, 2018.</p><p>Warnings: Depictions of fear, mention of gore/jump scares.<br/>Prompt #17: Scary Movie Night</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C'mon, Lo, please?” Patton asks, batting his eyes at his boyfriend, cuteness turned all the way up.</p><p>Logan sighs, able to feel his resolve breaking and he gulps, mentally shivering as he nods. “Fine, I’ll watch these horror movies with you all tonight.”</p><p>Patton cheers and pecks him on the cheek before skipping into the other room to make snacks for the coming night. Logan stares after him in dread as it slowly sinks in what he just agreed to.</p><p>The following hours absolutely drag for Logan as the clock ticks ever closer to the time the movie night will begin. It’s not like he dislikes horror movies. Oh, no. He enjoys watching them and critiquing the realism of the effects the movie has.</p><p>But even despite knowing that it’s fake and it’s all staged acting, Logan finds it hard not to be afraid of them. Whenever he watches a horror movie, it leaves him jumpy and unable to calm down, so he prefers to just avoid them altogether. However, tonight… That’s not going to be possible.</p><p>After dinner, Logan curls up under a blanket on the far side of the couch, wrapping his arms around his legs in anticipation for the movie to begin. Virgil sits on the side not occupied by the armrest and stares at the screen, looking excited in a way Logan hasn’t seen in a while.</p><p>Roman starts the movie and he squeezes in between Patton and Virgil, wrapping his arms around both of them, keeping his eyes glued to the screen as the movie begins.</p><p>It starts out fine as the movie they chose has a slow beginning but the first proper jump scare manages to get them all to jump with how unexpected it was.</p><p>Roman laughs the surprise off and Patton giggles into his chest, surprisingly not showing any signs of fear whatsoever. Even Virgil, who would be terrified if that had happened in real life, is grinning at the screen.</p><p>However, Logan is curled even tighter under the blanket, eyes just barely peeking over the cloth. His heart is racing and though he logically knows that it’s not real, his mind just won’t shut up about the scene that just passed.</p><p>Around halfway through the movie, one particular jump scare really gets him and he yelps sharply before looking over at the others, hoping that they didn’t hear him. If they knew how scared horror movies make him, he’d never hear the end of it.</p><p>Thankfully, none of the other sides are even looking his way, so Logan relaxes and lifts his eyes back to the screen, which happens to be playing the goriest scene in the whole movie. Logan tenses and bites his lip as he watches the scene until it gets to be too much, hiding his head under the blanket fully.</p><p>Virgil notices the sudden movement and glances over at Logan, a concerned frown crossing his face at the way Logan is huddled under the blanket. “Lo, you alright?” Virgil asks, the unexpected sound of his voice near Logan’s ear causing the logical side to jump.</p><p>“I’m gonna take that as a no…” Virgil wraps an arm around Logan, stiffening slightly when Logan clings to him and hides his face. “Guys, stop the movie,” Virgil says and Roman does, looking over at him in confusion.</p><p>“What’s wrong, moonlight? Is everything okay?” Roman asks, frowning when he notices how much Logan is shaking.</p><p>“Shh, Lo, it’s okay, the movie’s stopped,” Virgil whispers softly to Logan, rocking him in his arms until he stops shaking. “Lo, you wanna tell us what caused that?”</p><p>Logan looks down, his face feeling hot, and shrugs. “Horror movies tend to spook me a little. I do enjoy them but I can’t help my body’s reaction to them.” Logan says, speaking faster than usual.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us?” Patton asks, reaching over and setting a hand on one of Logan’s.</p><p>“I… I don’t know. I just feel like it’s illogical to be afraid of something if you know it’s not real.” Logan says, keeping his eyes trained downward, not quite able to meet any of their eyes.</p><p>Roman puts a finger under his chin and lifts his face up, “It’s not illogical.” Roman says, Virgil nodding in agreement.</p><p>“Exactly. Logan, you’ve told me that fear isn’t logical. Just because it’s not real, doesn’t mean it’s not real for your body’s fight or flight systems.” Virgil says, rubbing Logan’s back and smiling as he relaxes more.</p><p>“I… should probably heed my own advice then,” Logan says with a strained laugh.</p><p>“Would you like to watch something else?” Patton asks and Logan looks torn before nodding.</p><p>“Yes, please.” Patton smiles and jumps off the couch, going and replacing the movie with a more-suitable Halloween film.</p><p>Logan bites his lip, unable to keep from feeling like he’s ruining the night. It can’t be a horror movie night if they don’t watch any horror movies. Besides, they all like scary movies, so shouldn’t Logan leave and…</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking, but you’re not ruining this for us. We want to watch something that all of us will enjoy.” Virgil says, reaching up and running his fingers through Logan’s hair.</p><p>“Thanks, Virgil,” Logan whispers, smiling at him. Virgil leans down and pecks his forehead in return, both of them looking to the TV and smiling at the familiar title sequence of Hocus Pocus.</p><p>“Let our movie night continue!” Roman says, pressing play on the remote, taking one of Logan’s hands and squeezing it softly.</p><p>Logan smiles, snuggling further into Virgil’s chest as they watch the movie.</p><p>Goodness is Logan lucky to have his boyfriends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>